


Get by Playing Dirty

by thenafics



Category: DCU
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Jason Todd, Coercion, M/M, Reverse Robins AU, Sexual Coercion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Obsession runs in Tim's blood, and it runs deep. Bluejay is merely his newest obsession. Something he needs to indulge to get out of his system.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	Get by Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> for the dc kink meme prompt: Older Tim, younger Jason, where Tim's stalking gets a little obsessive once Jason takes over as Robin, and he starts stalking Jason out of costume as well as at night. A little judicious hacking later and he's able to keep an eye on Jason's internet activity too. Once he finds Jason looking at gay porn he knows he's got an in. And he starts blackmailing Jason, online at first, but escalating every time he gets Jason to go a little further, until he gets him to submit in person.

Tim knows it’s not good. It’s not right, the way he obsesses over Jason. The boy is just newly 18 and freshly graduated from Robin to something new. He’s still finding himself. And Tim is finding himself drawn to the way the Bluejay uniform wraps around those thighs. Tim has always tended towards obsession, even before the Lazarus pit kicked it up to eleven. Jason has been the object of that obsession since R’as showed him a picture of Bruce’s brand new Robin. Now that Jason isn’t Robin anymore, Tim’s obsession has shifted tone. Now he wants Jason out of uniform for  _ other  _ purposes.

It’s so hard to watch Jason run rooftops every night and stay on top of his own patrols that Tim finds himself forced to set up video cameras. First near Jason’s favorite gargoyle. Then outside his primary roost. And closer and closer in steps until Tim finds himself planting one in Jason’s civilian apartment. It gets to a point where Tim can no longer claim it’s just because he enjoys the strength in Jason’s movement. The wild and free way he moves that reminds Tim of when he used to be Robin. Instead he is just wholly and genuinely consumed with the  _ need _ to know absolutely everything about Jason Todd. His favorite books, his coffee order, the way he sings to himself when he thinks he’s in his apartment alone. His porn watching habits.

That last one is the tricky bit. It had been easy enough to get into Jason’s computer. Jason, for all his tactical genius is nowhere near as good with technology as the rest of the bats. As such, he doesn’t keep any bat information on his personal computer. He keeps his writing, his college homework, and his very well hidden, but not hidden enough, folder of gay porn on that computer. It’s pornography that fits a certain set of tastes. A good deal of it is very vanilla, curated carefully with only videos that have the bigger man bottoming. Lots of oral. Tim concludes that Jason chooses films where the bottom has a similar build to himself, so that he can project himself into that role more easily. That and he catches Jason fingering himself when he watches through the webcam. It’s beautiful and Tim is consumed with the need to see it happen in person. For those to be his fingers.

The remainder of Jason’s pornography is BDSM. Nothing truly extreme, but still kinky enough that if word got around that Bruce Wayne’s son were into it, there would be a scandal. Enough for blackmail. That sets the gears in Tim’s head turning. If he can leverage this, he can get moments from Jason that no one else will ever have. Jason has no self preservation, but his loyalty to the Wayne name borders on absolute. He would never do anything that he thought would make Bruce  _ ashamed _ of him. Like letting a conveniently anonymous party release evidence of his gay porn collection and videos of him fingering himself to the Gotham Gazette.

So Tim sends a note. Anonymous and in an envelope taped to Jason’s bathroom door when he sneaks in to plant another camera. He doesn’t plan to out Jason’s sexuality if he doesn’t comply, but the note makes it clear that he will tell the Gazette about the three videos featuring dominatrixes if Jason fails to give him a reason not to. It shouldn’t rev his engine more to see the confused and slightly terrified look on Jason’s face when he reads the note. It does though. What gets him going even further is the thorough search for bugs Jason conducts. He fails to find any, but it gets him bent in interesting positions to look behind the couch or under the bed. Tim can pretend it’s a little show just for him.

Tim makes Jason’s phone chime with a notification, halting him in his adorable, if unproductive, search.

“Get your laptop.-R”

With wary hands, Jason opens the computer, only to see video of himself, three fingers deep in his ass. The phone goes off again.

“If you ask anyone for help, if you tell anyone, I send the video to the papers.-R”

“And how would you know?” Jason scoffs under his breath. The phone chimes again.

“I have eyes everywhere Bluejay-R”

“And ears too apparently. What do you want?”

The steel in Jason’s tone is exactly what Tim has been looking forward to. The camera in the corner of Jason’s bedroom catches the glint in his teal eyes and Tim has to stop to appreciate the aesthetic of it all for a moment. The play of the dim lighting against Jason’s features. The contrast of that beautiful white streak in his hair falling over his eye and the paler patch of scar tissue that runs down from underneath it, tracing a path through the white piece in his eyebrow down to where Tim knows his eyelashes tint silver. When he gave Jason that scar, he had no idea it would be this  _ beautiful _ . 

“I want more. I want to see you.-R”

“And let you leverage that against me too? How stupid do you think I am?”i

“I don’t think you’re stupid at all Jason.” Tim says to himself, fingers flying across the keyboard. “I think you just don’t know you’re mine yet.”

Then, Tim sends something he’s not proud of. A technically excellent piece of video editing that shows Jason getting his mouth fucked by an older man. It is of course totally fictional. As far as Tim knows, Jason is a virgin, and even if he’s not, he has very little experience. But the man is just close enough to Bruce Wayne that if this video got out, it would spell trouble.

“If they saw this, they would take your baby brother away, wouldn’t they, Bluejay?-R”

Jason swears and pulls his hand through his hair, pulling at it. Tim’s noticed he does that a lot when he’s stressed. Pulls his hair, bites his lip. Little points of pain that Jason seems to find soothing. 

“Give me what I want and that video will go away. Think of what would happen if it didn’t.-R”

Tim has no intention of actually sending that video out. He wouldn’t put Dick’s custody in jeopardy like that. But Jason has no way of knowing that.

“Just this once?”

“Just this once.-R”

“Alright, fine. What do you want “R””

“Hands and knees where the webcam can see you. Naked. -R”

Jason doesn’t need to know that there is a camera array in every corner of his room. Tim presses the button that will modulate his voice and speaks through the speaker on Jason’s phone.

“Why don’t you open yourself up for me? Go slow.”

It starts like this, with Tim pretending to himself that this will just be once. He’ll get Jason out of his system and nobody will have to know. He’ll watch Jason’s face through the button camera in the headboard and imagine it’s his own fingers smearing lube down those thick thighs. And once he’s gotten off, he’ll delete the fake video clip and never have to suffer another sleepless night, consumed by the thought of Jason on his knees.

Tim is, of course, deluding himself. It’s not just once. The second time he “persuades,” Jason with a faux sex tape. Tim makes him just play with his nipples for 20 minutes before he even lets Jason touch his dick. He talks to Jason the whole time, spouting obscenities about how good his tits look. How much he wants to push them together and fuck them. The third time, he mail orders a vibrator to Jason’s doorstep with a spoofed invoice for thousands of dollars of pet play gear and a threat to release it. Unless…

After that third time, watching Jason fuck himself with the vibrator to the point of tears, Tim finally admits to himself that this is not a one time thing. He wants Jason. All of him. He wants Jason to be his and no one else's, damn the cost. Tim  _ will _ have him. As time progresses, he notices it takes less and less persuasion to get Jason to do more extreme things. Jason spends a whole day with a plug shoved up his ass at only the threat of a somewhat suggestive photo of him at a gay bar being leaked. He flushes and does his literary analysis essay with the vibrator on its lowest setting for a vague threat of a voice clip getting out. He stretches himself enough to take four fingers with no threat at all.

Strangely, Jason seems to be getting some sort of enjoyment out of this, a thought which makes Tim’s heart race. Jason  _ likes _ this. The humiliation or the orders, Tim isn’t sure which, but Jason likes it.

“You like me using you, don’t you Bluejay?” Tim asks one day when he has Jason shaking apart, vibrator pressed against his prostate and a cockring keeping him from coming.

“No,” Jason gasps breathlessly. Denial on his lips even as his cock twitches.

“Don’t lie to me. Liars don’t get to come.” Tim pauses for a second. “Only good boys get to come.”

The way Jason’s back arches off the bed lets Tim know he’s hit the nail on the head. He smiles to himself.

“And you are my good boy, aren’t you Jason?”

“Yes,” Jason gasps out, like it’s been punched from deep in his stomach. “Please. Please… I’ll be so good!”

“And I don’t need to threaten you at all do I?” Jason shakes his head. God, his tears are beautiful. “You’re mine now. My good boy. And you’ll do whatever I’ll tell you.”

“Yes! Yes! Please, just tell me how to be good!”

Tim has him right where he wants him. Metaphorically of course. Literally, he’d like to have Jason here with him. With much better lighting and several high quality cameras at the ready. He’ll have to work up to it. He wants to get his hands on Jason.

Over the next several months, he gives Jason gifts. He slowly lets up on the voice modulation and when Jason gasps out  _ Tim’s  _ name as he comes, he knows he’s got him. Jason has probably known it was Tim behind this for some time. No matter how careful he is, Jason is very clever and Tim hasn’t exactly been subtle since his revelation that Jason enjoyed this game. 

“Come to my safehouse Jason. The one in Park Row. I’ll give my good boy his reward in person.”

He has plans for Jason. The proper supplies to thread a pair of barbells through those perfect nipples. Plenty of lube and lighting equipment. Coils of silky red rope. Jason would look beautiful in Tim’s color instead of his own cobalt blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit nervous to post this one~  
> let me know what you think!  
> If you wanna see more of what I do or send in a prompt, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
